jiroshifandomcom-20200214-history
Eichiro Yoshida
Eichiro Yoshida is a mercenary and a member of the grade Four extermination squad who hopes to return the world to it's natural state after series of encounters with his targets. Background:Eichiro was the son of Hana, and a brother to Eiko, Asami and Otsu. He lived an affluent life and was the only one pampered out of the four. He attended home lessons and watched his sisters sparring during training sessions. During the Link War, his parents were forced to leave the city and take refuge in Oat Island where they had less to spend. He learned to spend rationally the hard way. When the War spread to the Island, soldiers from the City of the Sun captured children and killed any parent who offered resistance to their operation. He helplessly watches his mother fight the soldiers which at first turned out to be successful only to be defeated and killed by The Breathtaker. He is abducted along with his sisters and separated from them just before transporting them to be brainwashed during the Great Teleport. He accidentally escapes brainwash, leaving him conscious and fully aware of his actions as this is seen in the opposition of the leaders of his division and they plan towards the Great Death. Personality Eichiro as a kid, was calm quiet and reserved. He always followed his own way and was disobedient. He never displayed aggression and was always passive. He never developed aggression towards people and he always resorted to silence. He, however, has a way with words as he cheers his sisters up when they are down and also rains insults on people he dislikes. After the Great Death, he changes his way of thinking and becomes more outspoken. He also develops a cold character to people he refers to as outsiders. He also becomes more outrageous as seen when he beat up a younger boy for calling him a meanie. When calm, he then begins to apologize to his friends calling himself immature. Shortly after brainwashing his comrades, he leaves the area and finds refuge in another City, Magi City where he becomes even colder and more reserved seeing everyone at naive and immature. He however develops a soft spot for a girl, Harumi , which he lives close to. He begins to take interest in her which makes him less mean. He becomes bashful anytime she's distressed and would even kill for her. He becomes more reserved towards adults, although he retains a Merry side for children. After his battle with his sisters, he becomes lighter and higher in spirit. Having the confidence once more, he decides to go to the OlderWorld to retrieve the rest of the stones. He developed a crush on Eiko at a particular time even after detecting her body frequency. Appearance Eichiro as a kid was light-skinned. He had his mother's dark hair which appeared to be cream in colour after absorbing his mother's energy passively at the time of her death. Before the Great Death, Eichiro was very plump and had downy hair. With time, after going through series of exercise and conditioning and a cheat drop, his weight began to decline steadily. He wears a black leathery strap jacket, his dad's favorite bands, an inner coat and white shorts with long boots. He also wears a feather cap at times. He also regains his memory after learning to follow electrical patterns on a screen and also how to connect certain cables. And decides to also feed two of his friends with false information leading them to trust him and carry out his plans. After collecting the gems at Futa and Electrica,he heads into Proton's portal with his "friends" to battle Amon, holding the key to another portal. They battle Amon Tull evening with armor and suit. Escaping half dead, the trio head to the next state where they battle Otsu. Studying her body frequency, Eichiro quickly notes that Otsu is his sister. He defeats her and tells her about his mission to which she listens indifferently to. After a series of effortless attempts to make her understand his mission and make her join him as his sister, he leaves brokenhearted but leaves an irreplaceable tag on her. Because of the cost of one gem , Many governmental and Non governmental organizations added him to the bounty list and sent hired killers after him. He then sought shelter in a small town. After an uncontrollable energy surge emerged from the area, the organizations sent hired killers to find And eliminate him. He's able to wiggle his way out of the small town, leading to it's destruction. He heads on to locate the next precious stone and finds it with The Breathtaker. He fights for the gem. Unable to get the gem from the breath taker, he ends up fighting for his own life. This makes him retreat forcefully and reside in an abandoned building. He returns back to the town and finds it destroyed. He decides to avenge the residents of the town and destroy the villains. He is shocked by an abnormal body frequency he picks up and interprets it as The Breathtaker. He fights the Breathtaker who eventually overpowers him and tries to take his soul, only to be interrupted by Otsu's timely intervention using the Arm of Electrica. An unidentified female also partakes in the battle and, along with Otsu, finishes the Breathtaker in one blow. A defeated Breathtaker vanishes into the atmosphere with Nuclear particle Devastation. Eichiro quickly reads the unidentified female's body frequency and sees that they are related. He is happy and begins to discuss his long quest for redemption to which she agrees. They head off to the OlderWorld on a quest to retrieve the other five gems. Eichiro uses the Key to open a portal assigned to him by Soul for the fulfilment of a promise. Eichiro releases the body of the friends he absorbs and heads towards the Land of Bones where he faces Sapphire, a keeper. He fights alongside Otsu and Eiko as they were important factors in winning the war. Technology was of little use over there so he did little, and could only absorb and transport one gem at a time. After defeating Sapphire and being badly injured, Eiko heals his wounds miraculously and Otsu's reinforcement - the Devil Army, Arrive just in time to invade the OldWorld. They encounter Commander Rage, who they are forced to fight in their state. Commander Rage fights a fully recovered Soul ,the latter which sacrifices Joanie life for Eichiro. Angered by this, Eichiro in his state,blindly attacks Rage and forces him to retreat. Otsu teleport them back to the current World. Shocked to see his home ruined , Eichiro swears to wipe out the City of the Sun for taking advantage of his absence to destroy his homecity. He takes to rest and heals all his wounds with a special oil. After a week, he decides to make full use of The Doctor's War Robots which he fortified with magic to battle the OldWorld. He then uses a large amount of energy to make clones of he and his sisters. He then begins the invasion of Sun City and of OldWorld. He, surprisingly gets support from neighboring cities to battle City of the Sun. After triumphant victory in the OldWorld, he decides to use his body as a pathway to channel all the precious stones into one Gem. After series of intense calculation ,he then confronts the masterminds behind the Link War, the Breathtaker and the Commander of the army of The City of the Sun alone, and defeats them with the aid of his just-discovered power inherited from his mother. After a full day of fighting, he slumps to his death due to excessive use of Energy transformation and physical over-exertion. He is brought back to life by his sister, Eiko, and is carried out on a stretcher smiling. Appearance. Eichiro is a light skinned male with grey hair , a particular trait among the Yoshida family. Just before the invasion, he was seen as being chubby. After gaining his memories, in his flashbacks, he is seen as chubby with downy hair. After a lot of encounters with potential biohazards, his hair was bleached to white and a tint of teak. He wore a black T-shirt and white shorts with strap-on sandals and often carried his "bling-bling". As a teenager, Eichiro wears the standard extermination squad uniform, a dark turtle-neck top with a stuffed camo jacket on and camo pants with Jack boots. He grew taller and his hair had a tint of lavender. After his encounter with Kuro, he wears the turtle neck and a pullover. He engraves the list of people he wants to kill on a stone. He wears black leggings and blue sandals. When he heads to Honey Island for soul training, he wears a large-sized cloak over his outfit with a black headband. In battle, Eichiro can summon a battle suit when he upgrades his energy capacity.